


Screwed

by Enderon



Series: Tumblr CR Drabbles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: a little bit of mention of a broken ankle, but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: He was screwed, so very screwed.Scanlan was screwed and there was nothing he could do about it other than huddle up against a tree, trying not to cry out as his lower leg scraped across ground as he moved. Looking at the way his foot was facing, he was pretty sure his ankle was broken, since he was pretty sure a person’s foot is not supposed to bend that way. But of course that’s what happens when an angry treant throws you off a cliff. Scanlan just had to count himself lucky that a broken ankle was the worst he had come out with.





	Screwed

He was screwed, so very screwed. 

Scanlan was screwed and there was nothing he could do about it other than huddle up against a tree, trying not to cry out as his lower leg scraped across ground as he moved. Looking at the way his foot was facing, he was pretty sure his ankle was broken, since he was pretty sure a person’s foot is not supposed to bend that way. But of course that’s what happens when an angry treant throws you off a cliff. Scanlan just had to count himself lucky that a broken ankle was the worst he had come out with. 

Humming a little tune under his breathe, erupting slightly into whimpers at the awful pain, he felt the warmth of magic flow through his veins and into the wound, fixing it up a bit. The low level healing word managed to ease a bit of the pain, but wasn’t able to fix it entirely. 

He would probably need a full fledged healing spell for something like that. 

Which meant he would probably need Pike to fix it. 

Which wouldn’t be so much of an issue, if she and the others weren’t busy battling a whole slew of treants, and if any of them had actually seen where he went. 

Which also really wouldn’t have been so much of an issue, but somewhere in the fall, Scanlan had lost his earring. 

_‘Of course,’_ he thought as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, his breath coming in painful gasps, _‘Of fucking course.’_

He hated this, this feeling of helplessness. Sure he still had one or two strong spells on him, but the knowledge that he couldn’t move, that his friends had no idea where he was, and that he was at the mercy of the forest did him no comfort. Being so helpless reminded him too much of……. that time, and thinking of that time did nothing for his sense of mind. Thankfully, the pain was too much to really focus on much else. 

“Come on Vox Machina,” he gasped out between gritted teeth, “Where the fuck are you?” He’d crack a joke, just to make himself feel better, but he wasn’t really feeling entirely up to it. 

Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he tried to think of some happier things, to get his mind off of the pain and his impending panic attack. He thought of Kaylie, with her sarcastic attitude, strong hits, and amazing talent. He thought of Greyskull Keep and how it was the first home he’d had in so many years and how he really wished they could all just go back there. He thought about how when they got back to Whitestone he was gonna goad Grog into a drinking competition so he would have an excuse to drink himself into a stupor. 

As he thought, he found his thoughts becoming muddled, much more like dreams than a stream of consciousness. Thankfully they were happy dreams; a nightmare wouldn’t have done him any good at all. 

“Scanlan?” Something was shaking him and he slowly blinked open his eyes, trying to see through the nighttime gloom; hadn’t it been midday just a moment ago? He was a bit confused for a moment, until the pain in his ankle flared back to life and he choked back a pained groan, simultaneously reaching towards it and trying not to move at all. 

“Hey buddy, you alright?” He realized that the voice belonged to Vax’ildan, who it seemed was kneeling down right in front of him.

 _‘Must have been the one shaking me.’_ Scanlan thought, still blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

“Guys, I found him.” Vax said into his earring before turning back to the gnome, “You alright Scanlan?”

“Yeah, yeah, just fine,” Scanlan choked out, squinting up at the half-elf through the gloom, “If you discount the broken ankle, I’ve never been better.”

“Oh shit,” angling a little bit, Vax seemed to be looking over the offending appendage, “That doesn’t look right.”

“Doesn’t feel very right either.” 

“Come on, let’s get you to Pike then,” very carefully, Scanlan found himself being scooped up into Vax’s arms, grimacing every time his ankle was moved or brushed against something, but in a quick moment he was settled securely in the half-elf’s arms, “She should be able to fix you up, no problem.”

“Hopefully.” Scanlan mumbled, feeling very tired as he leaned against the chest plate of the Deathwalker’s ward, interested to find that it still had that lingering musty smell to it, a smell that was most definitely even worse up close. But Scanlan was too tired to really care, feeling far more comfortable in the warmth of Vax’s arms. 

Surely no one would really blame him for taking another nap, just for a few more minutes.


End file.
